For Real
by hangoverhobbykit
Summary: Gaara had always thought that the romance fictions he had read were just that, fictions, but there's a new kid at school who might just change his mind. SasuxGaara
1. Chapter 1

Sy does not own Naruto. Believe me if he did, you'd know. There'd be a lot less fighting a lot more loving. And vegetarians would rule the world. What? I'm a vegetarian. There's nothing wrong with that. Neways, this is a GaaraxSasuke fic with possible (definite) lemons in the future chapters. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 

(Greetings and Notes)

Gaara's Pov

Why can't it be real? It's something I always ask myself. I have a secret no one knows about me. I love to read romance stories. Be it novels, fan-fictions, anything really, I absolutely love it. And that is something no one would ever expect of me, Gaara Sabaku, the boy who, when asked what he loved, replied nothing. And I didn't lie, because as much as I love them, I hate them even more. Why? Because no matter how well written they are, the moment they confess their undying love it becomes fake. No one talks like that. 'I loved you the first time I saw you.' 'You mean that? I love you too!' It's sickening really. And that's why I read almost all of them, to see if I'll find something real, something that could actually happen.

Why can't it be real? That's not the only reason I hate them. Another is the whole question 'why can't it be real?' It's never real for me. I guess that's why I tattooed the kanji symbol for love on the upper-left side of my forehead, I suppose this way I'll always have love with me. I think I'm afraid that I'll never find the right guy for me. Yes I said guy, I am gay. It's not that there aren't guys who are interested, I admit that I'm very pretty for a guy with my blood-red hair, pale skin, sea-foam green eyes surrounded by thick, black eyeliner, and slightly petite frame, more in build than height, I'm 6'5, not too short. It's just that if they're interested, I'm not. I'm 15 and still haven't had my first kiss for God's sake!

I don't know… I guess I'm not meant for love. It's weird that no one suspects me of my obsession, not even my family, Kankuro and Temari, I guess it's because I never talk to anyone. Well except my best friend Naruto. Well at least that's how it went until _he_ arrived. Until _he_ showed up I kept pretty much to myself except for the time I spent with Naruto. No he wasn't my boyfriend, he was straight, and even if he wasn't, he wasn't my type. Way too tan and toned, completely against the pale, pretty-boy image I imagined myself with. And honestly _he_ was. And I hated it. Because _he_ made me feel like saying those fake things.

Normal Pov "Gaara!" The boy's sister called making sure he was getting ready for school and not sleeping. Like he ever slept. "We have to leave in 5. You better be ready." She, Kankuro, and Gaara had lived by themselves since their parents died in a car accident. Kankuro was a policeman and Temari was in college and between the two of them they'd alternate between taking Gaara to high school on they're way to their respective places. Today was her turn. 

"I'll be down in a minute. Just let me finish putting on my eyeliner." He called from the bathroom to her.

"What's with you emos and eyeliner anyways?" She yelled back. Gaara didn't wear eyeliner because he was emo, even though he was. It was more because when he wore the thick, black eyeliner it covered the dark that surrounded the boy's sleep-deprived green eyes.

"You wouldn't understand." Gaara replied simply, walking down the hallway, adjusting his lip ring, and making sure his arm-warmers safely covered all the prayers he'd carved in them. That was the code word that Naruto and the redhead would use whenever they referred to them. Naruto didn't cut, that was just Gaara, but he did try to help the smaller boy quit and he had. Gaara would still 'pray' on occasion, but not near as much as he had used to.

"Breakfast before we leave?" Temari asked, grabbing a piece of toast for herself.

"No." Was the boy's short reply. He usually couldn't eat for most of the next day after he popped pills.

"Gaara? Did you happen to look while you got dressed?" The blonde girl asked looking at him quizzically.

"Not really. Why?" Gaara answered looking down at his body, trying to see what he was wearing. A tight, black shirt with some pink letters on it, a pair of too-tight jeans, two thin, white belts perched precariously around his hips, black converses, and buckle and lace arm-warmers. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Cause I think you're wearing my shirt." Temari replied, pointing to the black shirt he was wearing. Gaara looked down his shirt, this time reading the letters that ran horizontally across the front.

"'I dig guys in girl jeans'" he read. Looking up he raised an eyebrow. "So? It's true. Besides I'm going to be late if I go back and change." Gaara reasoned, shrugging.

"Whatever. But if they beat you up again… I'm gonna laugh." Temari said, rolling her eyes and taking a bite of her toast, picking up the keys to her car. "Come on. Let's go." She ordered while opening the back door.

"Fine." Gaara muttered, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, passing her through the door, and taking his seat in the passenger's side.

The ride to Konoha High only took a few minutes and soon Gaara was slamming the door in his sister's face as she tried to lecture him on the importance of being good. Despite his bad ass emo image, he was always good… well usually.

Gaara made his way to his first class, dodging his schoolmates, and occasionally waving to the few friends he had. By the time he entered the classroom, he had to readjust his belts and shirt. Walking over to his desk he noticed something odd. In the empty seat that usually occupied the space to the left of his desk, was a boy. A hot boy.

A smoldering boy that made his heart beat fast and slow. He had to stop thinking like that.

Taking his seat next to the boy, Gaara tried his best to not stare at the gorgeous pale, black-haired boy. Giving into his desire, he turned to look at the boy. "Hey. My name is Gaara." He offered, extending his hand for the boy to shake.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The boy answered, accepting Gaara's hand. "And you're gay?" He asked, using the other hand to point at the redhead's shirt.

"Yeah, this is my sister's shirt." Gaara said, but noticing the crest-fallen look of the Uchiha and the fact that said boy was wearing girl jeans he quickly added, "But it is true. You have a problem with that?"

"I'd hope not." Sasuke retorted. "Especially seeing as how I'm gay." He pointed at his own shirt.

"'Taste My Rainbow.'" Gaara read. "How could I have missed? So… Your family laugh when you get beaten up?"

"I live with my brother, and he wouldn't laugh at me. Not as how he's gay too." Uchiha replied.

"You're kidding." Sabaku replied. "Both of you are gay?"

"Yeah and he has a thing for me. Kind of creepy… and awkward. Very awkward because I don't like him back and I see him every day. Though helpful, cuz the first and last time I got beaten up, Itachi went all out on their asses. He's a senior." Sasuke added.

"Yeah. My siblings just lau-"

"Class settle down. The bell has rung." The teacher, Iruka-sensei interrupted. "I'd like to inform you that we have a new student. Come up here." Iruka waited for Sasuke to make his way up to the front of the class. "This is Sasuke Uchiha. He just transferred back here. Maybe some of you remember him. Well if you do wait till after class. Make him feel welcome, and remember, projects are due at the end of class. You can take your seat." While Sasuke made his way back, Gaara was able to fully appreciate his appearance. God he was beautiful. He was wearing tight black girl jeans, with chains connecting the belt-loops and pockets, a tight black shirt with a rainbow and the afore mentioned phrase, and some white and black striped arm-warmers. Oh and a little bit of eyeliner, not like Gaara's, but no one's eye lashes were that dark.

"Hey fag!" One of the faceless kids yelled, throwing a wad of paper at him.

"Don't you know it." He replied giving the not so traditional 'fuck me' hand gesture, with both hands, and sticking out his tongue, showing off a marvelous piercing in the muscle. Gaara could picture having lots of fun with that. Wait. Gaara never pictured himself with anyone, he pictured them with other hot boys. That would be like admitting he could love, or even like someone. This was a first.

"Class! Settle down! Shin, see me after class. Sasuke, I'm giving you a warning because you're new." Iruka-sensei interjected.

"So you were saying?" Sasuke asked, taking his seat next to Gaara.

"Class has started. Get to work!" Yelled the teacher. Sasuke would have to learn that though he was nice; Iruka-sensei apparently was on a 24/7 Pms.

Gaara sighed. 'This really sucks. There's this hot guy sitting next to me and I can't even talk to him. Oh, and I have nothing to do as I stayed up till 3 in the morning trying to finish that fucking project. Iruka said at the beginning of class… whatever, just leaves me bored. Ugh, and I'm starting to feel… _weird_. This just isn't my_-_' His small pity party was cut off by a folded over piece of paper sliding on his desk.

Lifting up the corner as nonchalantly as possible, he read the surprisingly neat handwriting of one Sasuke Uchiha: _So… what's a gay kid to do in this town?_

'Hopefully me' he thought, but decided that going down that path was wrong, he kept his cool, stoic image and messily scribbled down a reply: _I thought you used to live here._ 'Oh. Beat that Mr. Sexy-pants… WHAT THE FUCK!' He thought as he passed the note back to Sasuke. He drummed his fingers patiently as he awaited his note.

_Ouch. True, I guess I'll have to work on my pickup lines. _'Pick-up lines? OMG! He's hitting on me. Maybe this day's better than I originally thought.' He then added his own messy scribbles to the perfect script on the paper. _Nice hair always works. _'Way to go Gaara.' He thought as he passed the note back, smug smirk intact. Waiting this time wasn't as hard.

_Nice hair._

Cliffy… yes, no, maybe so? Love it? Hate it? Let me know 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back. I loved the reviews I received it! It made me all 10 kinds of happy. Oh so you're not confuzzled, there are 10 types of happy, 7 types of angry, and 28 types of sadness. I'm usually on 0 happy, 3 angry, and 27 sadness, which is good cuz when you hit 28 you get suicidal. So as you can see, you really made an impact! YAY! Also if you want, I'll leave little Naruto fics, poems, etc… They'll go a bit like this:

_In the mind of Naruto:_ Sometimes I think what would JD Powers do. Then I think who is he, I've heard that name somewhere before. Then I shrug and go eat some ramen.

You decide. Neways, On with the story.

Chapter 2 

'Oh. My. God. This is not happening' A scarlet Gaara thought, and he thought, and he thought again, all through the end of class and all the way into the start of the next. In fact, the thought basically became a mantra. Sasuke actually hit on him. A gorgeous boy, no, sex-god, hit on him. And to top it off, he was aroused, which would explain the position he was sitting in. Bent over, with his arms tucked over his lap… Joy.

Oh yeah, and his 'best friend' was coming in, this was going to be hell.

"Gaara!" Came the annoyingly happy voice of his best friend Naruto. "Hey Gaara! Guess what, guess what."

What else could he do? "What?" Gaara muttered begrudgingly.

"My old best friend and enemy is back!" He practically sang, slapping Gaara hard on the back.

"You know Sasuke!" The redhead practically yelled and stood up, obviously forgetting about his problem… but thankfully he remembered and sat back down into his uncomfortable position. (AN: I sooooo got you, admit it.)

"Of course I know Sasuke! How do you know him?" Was the typically loud reply of the blonde boy.

"I sat by him last block in Japanese, we… kind of… _flirted_ with each other." Gaara mumbled. This might be becoming a habit.

"You and Sasuke flirted?" Naruto asked with a look of shock on his face. "I knew it!" He then threw his fist up in the air with a look of triumph. "He is gay. I tried telling Sakura he was the entire last year he was here, but she was all 'No Naruto, You're gay!' But I'm not! He is. Oh and this is good news for you, huh Gaara? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge."

"My God, Naruto! I've told you a million times you don't say it, you just do it. And will you stop nudging me? It fucking hurts!" The redhead snapped.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto apologized, letting his arm drop from its previous arm-nudging position. He then looked around and quietly whispered as though the entire class wasn't currently staring at them. "So what did you guys talk about?"

"Not much, we were in Iruka-sensei's class." Gaara muttered. Yes, it was definitely becoming a habit. "Hey, could you tell me a bit about Sasuke? You know as you used to be friends with him."

"Hnn? I guess." Naruto replied, scratching his chin. "Let's see. He's conceited, arrogant, an ass, and an all around bastard. And he was my best friend until you arrived."

"Best friend!" Gaara asked incredulously. "You talk about him as if he were your enemy. How do you talk about me when I'm not around?"

"Not much. Just that your anger scares me shitless." The blonde replied scratching the back of his head, but then seeing the anger growing in Gaara's heavily lined eyes, decided it would be best to continue. "Anyways, at first I hated him. But once you get past that 'I'm better than you' attitude, his fierce desire to show everyone up, and his make a fool out of Naruto- I hate that jerk! Now I remember why I threw that party when he left. The guy's an ass!" Naruto concluded, throwing his fist in the air. "Oh, and hey Gaara? Why are you sitting like that?"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

If you thought Gaara's day so far was interesting, you should have seen Sasuke's. Despite the awkward ride to school with Itachi, with said brother trying to get in a last minute grope, it was okay… Actually, it sucked… hard. First thing he thought was that if he wore his shirt that obviously stated that he was gay, the fan-girls would leave him alone. No, half of them were clueless, part of them thought they were hot enough to convert him, and the rest just thought it made him even hotter. What was a guy to do?

He ran. He ran as fast as he could to his period class, actually having to shake Sakura and Ino off of his arms, forcefully. After he was in the class he tried to make himself as unnoticeable, and it surprisingly worked. Thank God.

Then it happened. The hottest boy that his eyes had ever lain upon walked in the room. It honestly surprised him that he didn't have his own fan club trailing him. Gorgeous pale skin surrounded by blood-red hair and a red tattoo on the corner of his forehead. Not only that, but the way his pants hugged his perfectly rounded butt should have been illegal, and that eyeliner showed off his mint eyes way better than it should. There was no way someone that perfect could be gay, but that shirt, there was hope!

Sasuke immediately wiped the drool from his face and tried not to die when he saw that he was walking towards him. When the boy took the seat, if he had been anyone else he might have eeped, or tried to initiate a conversation, but as he was Sasuke, 5,4,3,2, and 1.

"Hey. My name is Gaara." Worked every time.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Now Sasuke was sitting in his second period class, wondering why he ever agreed to eat lunch with Naruto over the phone last night, when he could be trying to find that gorgeous boy and eat with him. Why? The bell was about to ring and that signaled A-lunch, which he happened to have on A days. Easy enough to remember.

After the longest 2 minutes of his life passed, the bell finally rang, and he was on his way to the spot Naruto specified over the phone. Sasuke weaved through the hungry lunch crowed and found the place he was talking about. It wasn't hard to miss as Naruto was currently standing up on the bench and half-waving, half-screaming for him to come over there. Typical dobe.

As Sasuke neared, he saw something he didn't expect. He saw Gaara sitting there like it was an everyday occurrence. Sitting there were also some of the usual kids Naruto hung out with, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and oh God no, Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled pulling him into a hug. "Long time, no see. How's the bastard been doing lately?"

"Not much Dobe." The bastard replied, trying to refrain from killing a certain blonde. "Wow, you got tall. I always thought you'd stay short and stupid. Guess now it's just stupid." Sasuke said as he pried himself from the now tall Naruto.

"Bastard!" The offended blonde yelled. "Anyways, you should remember the gang. And I think you know Gaara." Naruto said this time actually not saying 'wink, wink, nudge, nudge' as he did it. Sasuke almost smiled at the number of shades of red the redhead accomplished.

"Yeah, we had Japanese together with Iruka-sensei." Gaara muttered.

"Does Naruto still have a crush on him? I swear when Iruka taught 7th grade Japanese, I thought Naruto was going to be gay the way he wouldn't stop talking about him." Sasuke said laughing at the way Naruto's mouth gaped open like a caught fish.

"Awe, Naruto's first man-crush was Iruka-sensei. Does Hinata know about this?" Gaara mocked at the red-faced blonde.

"Oh yeah where is Hinata?" Sasuke asked. "I thought Naruto was finally going out with her.

"She has C-lunch today." Neji answered. Sasuke had forgot how hot he was. Too bad he was in love with Naruto. That was the entire reason for the Hyuuga feud, only Naruto was too blonde to see that.

"Why don't you sit down Sasuke?" Sakura asked twirling her pink hair.

"Thanks. I think I will." Sasuke said, sitting down by Gaara, relishing the looks on both their faces. Was it possible for two shades of red to be the same for totally different reasons? Yes. Yes it was. Sakura looked like she was going to cry from anger, and well, Gaara looked embarrassed for the attention he was receiving.

"So, do you have a myspace?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

Okay that was chapter 2. Do you like it? I didn't really feel it as I was writing it. Oh and to all those I told I would update on Saturday. I'm sooooooooooo sorry. It really wasn't my fault. First I was sick, and then I had make-up work besides my homework. Then when I was finally able to type, my nephew in all his 2-year-old glory, decided it was a good idea to turn the computer off in the middle of me typing, so all my work was unsaved, and cursing him out didn't help. Oh well.

Oh and I finally sold out and got a myspace! Yay! This is going to be used only for my Fanfiction friends, cuz I hate most of the people at my school, and none of my friends have one, so I figure it would be cool to have one just for you people. Check it out on my profile under my homepage and add me!

Oh and so you're not confused, I set them up on a block schedule. There are A and B days, four 1 and a half-hour classes each day, and A, B, and C, lunches that are somewhere in 3rd block. Oh and school starts at 8:50 and ends at 3:55.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Sy is back! I want to thank all of you who reviewed my story and the few of you who added me as a friend! You guys rock!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. A pity really, cuz if I did, it'd be a lot more interesting… Not really. It would probably suck. Good thing I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3 

'_Today was short of interesting._' Sasuke wrote in his diary. Having a diary did not make him girly. It just made him well organized in his thoughts and emotions. Yeah. '_I met this really hot boy today. I think he'd make a good target for me. He seems, I don't know, the type I've been looking for. Not too easy and a bit of a challenge. Oh and a personality that wouldn't make me vomit. I could have fun taking him down.'_

The truth about Sasuke was that he was in short an ice princess, a tease, and a player depending on the person. If he didn't like them, he'd gain their affection until they were practically in love with him, and when they were, he'd ignore them, torture them into insanity with his cold-shoulder. If he found the person likable to a certain extent once he achieved their attention, he'd blow hot and cold, work them up and leave them. But if the poor bastard was intriguing enough, hot enough, basically Sasuke's type, he'd use them, and once he had them he'd grow tired of them. Poor Gaara was just the perfect boy.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Gaara was having a bit of a problem. He couldn't think. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He couldn't even care that Michael was dying of a terrible disease and that it was causing his lover to go insane with grief. All he thought of was Sasuke. The boy invaded his thoughts and drove him mad.

Gaara put down his book, realizing that it was a lost cause he put his book down and put on his portable CD player, as he didn't have an Ipod or anything, and it didn't really matter as his computer was too old to even burn CD's, so it was basically pointless. He turned it on only to realize his mistake. The song that was currently playing was 'Sound Effects and Over Dramatics' by The Used. The perfect song and completely about gay sex… The world was out to get him.

Well since music obviously wasn't going to help, he thought about getting on the internet, but that would require him going to the living room and risking seeing his siblings, and he really wasn't in the mood at the moment. '_Whatever.'_ He thought as he decided to risk running into them. '_They probably aren't at home anyways_.'

Exiting his room, Gaara looked around the corner, making sure the coast was clear, and ran into the living room and onto the computer. '_Score!_'

Getting on the internet he did the first thing any normal teenager would do, he signed onto Myspace. He scrolled down to see that besides the usual messages; there was a friend request. A friend request from Cold-Shouldered Sasu, otherwise known as Sasuke. He immediately added him and checked out his profile. Could the guy be anymore perfect? He had the perfect layout, perfect music, perfect movies, perfect hobbies. The guy was perfect, and Gaara was falling for him even more.

He just couldn't resist messaging him. _Hey, what's going on?_

Gaara checked the rest of his messages, his email account, and brought up another screen with his favorite reading site. By the time he was through with everything, he had a new message, from Sasuke.

_Nothing much, you_? What sort of answer was that! How was Gaara supposed to take that? It was the perfect question to make one's blood boil with anticipation and worry. There were many ways to interpret that answer and to over-think it. He just had to clear his mind and pretend he was talking to Naruto, Neji, for God's sake, Sakura. He just couldn't remind himself that this was Sasuke.

_Not much at the moment. So how was it seeing all your old friends again_? 'That wasn't so bad.' Gaara thought, 'Just had to relax.' To get his mind off of his anticipation for the reply he hoped to receive, he decided to message Naruto.

_Oh.. My… GOD! I am… talking to Sasuke! Right now. RAWR! What should I say?_ By the time he got home he had another message.

_Eh. It was weird. Especially since the girls wouldn't leave me alone even though I told them I was gay. Naruto is still dobe isn't he?_ It was true, anything that didn't involve certain martial arts, Naruto was dead last. Kind of sad, really. He replied so and saw that he had yet another message.

_You could say he's hot and that you want to fuck him up a wall. _What was wrong with him?

_Naruto! What is Wrong with you? Are you lacking in the brain department?_ Gaara practically yelled at the computer, as he typed furiously, misspelling almost every word. However when he saw he had another message he calmed down… Until he saw that it was from Neji.

_Hey. How was your day?_ Dammit Neji. Didn't he realize Sasuke was messaging him.

_Nothing special._ Back… and yes! Another message.

_Sorry. You want **him **tofuck **you** up the wall._

_God Naruto… you're no help._ Another message. Probably Neji, or Sakura, or even the creepy old guy down the street. No… It was actually Sasuke.

_Yeah… So, you guys are like best friends or something?_

_Yeah… or something. Sometimes it's hard to tell with him. But he is. My best friend that is._ Damn. Sometimes Naruto could make him sentimental with his always a good and loyal friend bit. Oh, another message.

_Sorry. He's kind of conceited. Go with that._ Well. It was a start.

_Thanks a lot Naruto. I'll try._ Really. What was a boy to do? He supposed he could try going with the conceited bit, and talk about… well, Sasuke. Oh another message from Cold-Shouldered Sasu.

_I know what you mean. He can be such a loser at times. But… he's still cool._ My, my Sasuke. You sure have a way with words.

_So… What do you like to do? Tell me about yourself. _Well. That should definitely get the talking started if he's as into himself as Naruto said. "Damn. I wish I could just ask for his number… Wait." Gaara had an idea. He could post a bulletin with his number on it. Sly, but definitely do-able.

_Hey guys. I gots to go. Call or text me. _

_Number is 491-555-0987. _

_Love ya lots,_

_Gaara_

That should work… hopefully. Gaara quickly deleted his history and ran to his room, feeling slightly proud of himself. All he had to do now was make sure his phone was on and that the ringer was loud. Turning on his TV (yes he had one in his room), he made himself comfortable and made sure his hair looked nice, even though no one could see him over the phone. It was just something that he had to do. He turned it to his favorite music channel, Fuse, and waited.

He waited, and he waited. He waited when he heard his sister come home and he waited when he heard Kankuro come home. He waited till he had to change the channel because some rap was coming on. (He hated rap.) Almost an hour had passed before his phone actually rang, startling him so much he actually squeed (AN: Is too a word).

"Hey." Gaara said putting the phone to his ear. He hoped that it would be Sasuke's voice coming from the other line, however, it was not.

"Hey G-chair." The voice of Naruto came over the line. God, how many times did he have to tell that idiot that he refused to answer to that.

"…" Was Gaara's reply.

"Oh… yeah, Sorry. Hey Gaara." The blonde's disheartened voice came from the line. 'Better.' The red-head thought.

"Why do you call me that anyways?" Despite the many times that Naruto had actually called him that, this was his first time to ask.

"It's more interesting than G-dawg. I mean really. Everyone says that. Besides, I stole it from some kid." Gaara actually dead-panned at that. What sort of crazy did it take to come up with something like that (A/N: You can think my Sunday-School teacher for that… well, old Sunday-school teacher. I don't go anymore). Really? And Gaara decided to ask.

"I dunno?" Was the blonde's typical ignorant reply. "Some weird dude."

"Well that clarifies everything." Gaara said sarcastically. "Oh, wait. I've got a call coming in." He switched over to find that it was the one voice he wanted to hear.

"Hey… Is this Gaara's phone?" Came the ever so smooth voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

A/N: SQUEE! I finally got this bitch posted! Sorry for the delay. Oh and since no one said whether they wanted mini-fics of Naruto, I took it to mean no. If you do want them, however, Say so on the review.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


End file.
